I Just Wanna Dance With You
by xAracnaex
Summary: Mike's the opposite of the Miz, his shyness keeps him from getting what he wants. A simple song can change that. Slash-ish, be warned lol.


_Author's Note: Idea came to me the morning I finished Best Kept Secret, and I've been toying with the idea of posting it since then. Well here it is, and I hope you like it. Odd couple but I like them so :P As always, read and enjoy_

_~Aracnae_

Disclaimer-I don't own the boys, and the song belongs to George Strait, all hail King George! moral imparative lol, I'll let you read now...

_I don't want to be the kind to hesitate, be too shy, wait too late  
I don't care what they say other lovers do,  
I just want to dance with you. _

Mike emptied his beer, placing the bottle on the table in front of him. He'd had eyes for one man all night, hell he'd had eyes for him for months now, but he was too shy to say anything.

Mike Mizanin was the polar opposite of his ring persona. Where Miz was a loudmouth, Mike simply wasn't. Nobody believed it, but it was true.

He wanted to crawl under the table when the man looked over, catching his eye and grinning. After this, he decided that downing another beer wouldn't be good, but actually trying to make his move would be the better choice.

Mike got up and walked onto the crowded dance floor as a slow song started playing. He sighed. 'Wonderful' he thought to himself.

_I gotta feeling that you have a heart like mine,  
So let it show, let it shine.  
If we have a chance to make one heart of two,  
I just want to dance with you. _

Mike leaned forward and tapped the shoulder of the man in question.

"Hey Mikey, what's up?" John asked, smiling at the younger man.

Mike almost melted on the spot. Those damn dimples were making it hard for him to concentrate.

"Not much. Just uhm…wondering if maybe you'd wanna uh…dance?"

"I thought you'd never ask Mike." John said softly.

Mike was shocked, but tried his best to hide it. He held his hand out and John accepted it. 

I want to dance with you, twirl you all around the floor  
That's what they intended dancin' for,  
I just want to dance with you.

The two danced close together, Mike having his left hand on John's hip, the right holding John's hand, their fingers intertwined.

The song ended far too quickly for Mike's liking, and he went to back away. John however had other plans, and kept the smaller man tight against his chest.

"You ain't gettin' off that easy Mikey." John smirked.

Mike nearly had a panic attack as a fast paced song came on and he realized what Cena meant.

"You don't have to keep dancing with me ya know…I mean you could have your pick of the roster…" Mike said quietly.

"Eh, I could. But I don't want to." John shrugged, one hand traveling to Mike's hip.

Mike's breath hitched, not expecting the sudden contact. He began to move his hips against John, seeing how far he could take it. Maybe another beer wouldn't have been such a bad idea after all.

_I want to dance with you, hold you in my arms once more,  
That's what they invented dancin' for,  
I just want to dance with you. _

The songs began to fade together, the two seemingly dancing for hours. Another slow song came on, and John smiled at Mike.

"I wanna lead this time." He stated plainly.

John put both hands on Mike's hips, while Mike threaded his arms around John's neck.

"I have a question for ya." John said in Mike's ear.

Mike shivered. "Y-yeah?"

"Why'd it take ya so long to ask me to dance?"

"Anybody ever tell you that you have a wonderful way of cutting through the bullshit Cena?"

"All the time Mizanin. Now answer my question." John said seriously.

Mike sighed. "I dunno, I guess I didn't think I had a shot."

"What? No way."

"Really. I mean, you're John Cena for Christ's sake, I'm nothing compared to that." Mike admitted. 

I caught you lookin' at me when I looked at you,  
Yes I did, ain't that true?  
You won't get embarrassed by the things I do,  
I just want to dance with you.

John stopped moving and brushed his knuckled across Mike's cheek. "Don't ever talk like that about yourself Mike. I mean it."

"Why not, it's true."

"Not in a million years would I believe that crap. You're a great guy Mikey, I don't know who convinced you otherwise, but they were wrong." John sighed. "I guess what I'm trying to say is, I kinda like you."

Mike couldn't believe his ears. "Y-you…w-what?" he squeaked.

John chuckled. "You heard me Mikey. I have the feeling you just might like me too?"

All Mike could do was nod. "I do…I have for awhile now. Like I said, I was afraid to say anything. Never thought I would have a shot."

"What would you say if I said I want to see where things could go with us?" John asked.

_Oh the boys are playin' softly and the girls are too,  
So am I and so are you.  
If this was a movie, we'd be right on cue,  
I just want to dance with you. _

"I would say you were crazy, but I wouldn't object." Mike said finally.

John flashed his patented smile. "I was hoping you'd say that."

Mike was floored when he felt John's lips on his. He responded after the shock wore off, allowing John to deepen the kiss. _floor__  
That's what they intended dancin' for,  
I just want to dance with you. _

I want to dance with you, twirl you all around the

When John broke the kiss, he was grinning like a fool. "I gotta say Mike, you really should've asked me to dance sooner."

Mike blushed, and hid his face in John's broad chest. "If I'd known how good it felt to kiss you, I wouldn't have waited."

John tipped Mike's face up and kissed him sweetly. "I hope you're sure about this Mike, because I don't think I have the power to back away."

"I wouldn't want it any other way John." Mike replied.

_I want to dance with you, hold you in my arms once more,  
That's what they invented dancin' for,  
I just want to dance with you. _

"So I think we should go dancing more often." John said suddenly.

Mike looked up, surprised. Nothing should've shocked him at this point. "Yeah?"

"Yeah. I mean, if it wasn't for us dancing, none of this would have happened. How does that song go? 'I just wanna dance with you.' Well it's like that, but I want more then dancing Mikey."

Mike found himself blushing again. "Anything you want John."

John grinned. "I was hoping you'd say that." 

I just want to dance with you,  
I just want to dance with you,  
I just want to dance with you.


End file.
